Happy Birthday, Dobe
by SillyRaveGirl
Summary: 5 years after Sasuke left, Naruto still mourns every year. Two days after Sasuke's leaving is Naruto's birthday, and this year he's turning 18. Lemon! It's my first, so don't be too harsh!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, first off, I know some of the things in italics may not be accurate, but, I'm tired, bored, and lazy and I don't feel like researching.

So, nyhh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will. (awww.)

Warning: This is a lemon, a very crappy one, but a lemon none-the-less.

My first oneshot. So enjoy?

* * *

_Naruto looked at Sasuke as his Chidori began to activate. He himself let his rasengan charge. The chakra around the two was amazing. It was visible, blue around Sasuke, red around Naruto. Naruto's eyes had turned red and his whisker-like scars had become more definite. As for Sasuke, his curse mark had taken over. His skin color had changed and his eyes were red, due to his sharingan, and black. Lips were colored purple and nails were sharp. They both looked at each other, both with different looks in their eyes. Naruto's was of love, and Sasuke's was out of hate, at the moment. They began to advance towards each other._

'_Sasuke!!'_

'_Naruto!!'_

_They both screamed and collided together. There was a flash of light, and Naruto fell to the ground, Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his headband falling to the ground next to the unconscious blonde. _

* * *

Naruto sat in his small room and held the headband that the raven haired boy had left exactly 5 years ago. It was the day that Sasuke had left for good. The blonde always liked to stay by himself and hold the headband and wish that he could have been able to bring Sasuke back to the village with him. He lay back on his bed and laid the headband across his chest. His blue eyes stared at the ceiling fan as it spun around slowly. He remembered that his birthday was coming up soon and he would be 18. He and Sasuke used to go to a special place in the mountain area and watch the clouds pass, share lunch, and talk about what they plan to do with their lives when they get older.

'_So Sasuke, what do you plan on doing when you get older?'_

'_I want to be an ANBU eventually.'_

'_Oooh. Meh, I still want to be Hokage, believe it.' _

'_Dobe.' _

'_Teme.'_

A tear rolled down a whiskered cheek as he remembered those days. Naruto turned to his side and hugged onto a pillow, allowing more tears to fall. His blue eyes became hidden behind his eyelids and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a fragment of sunlight that made it's way past the curtains and to his eyes. "Nyhh. Dumb sun." he said softly. He was still holding onto the pillow he had grabbed onto before he fell asleep. His tanned hand sought the headband he held the night before. "Sasuke…" was whispered softly before the blonde decided to get out of the bed, and walk a few feet to what he considered a kitchen. Being as he lived in a one room apartment, everything was in the same room, save the toilet.

"Hmm…" Naruto thought about what to eat. His choices being very slim : ramen or ramen. "I'll go with ramen." He took a kettle out, filled it with water, and sat it on a hot-plate to heat. Blue eyes watched the kettle until it decided to make an annoying whistle-noise. He poured the water into the ramen container and went into the bathroom to wash his face and use the restroom while he waited. "I hope Kakashi- sensei has nothing planned for us today." He said to the emptiness of the room as he took a bite of his noodles. "I really don't feel like it." He sighed, finishing up his meal.

He brushed his teeth and headed out to the training area that Sakura, Kakashi, and he usually met at every morning.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto. You're later than I am today." His silver-haired sensei looked at him with one eye.

"Sorry, late night. Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking around for the pink-haired kunoichi.

"She had to stay at home today, her mother's not feeling well." Naruto nodded at his elder's statement. "So I thought we'd talk."

"About what?" Naruto's eyes met his teacher's eye.

"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice was firm, yet had some sympathy in it. Naruto took a seat under a tree.

"Why him…" He scowled. "There's nothing to talk about. He left. He's not coming back. The end…" His voice became soft as his sentence came to an end.

"Well…That's not entirely true." The jounin sat beside him. "I've heard that he's killed Itachi." The blonde's eyes grew. "And that he's coming back…although, no one's certain when…" He trailed off.

"He's finally coming home?" Naruto's heart jumped. Sasuke was coming back. Could that really be true? Was Kakashi just saying that because he knew yesterday was the anniversary of Sasuke's leaving? He didn't know. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai, Naruto?" The older ninja looked at the younger one.

"Are you telling the truth, or did you just make it up to make me happy?" His blue eyes looked to the ground.

"I'm serious. I'll even tell you that it was Lady Tsunade that said it herself. She heard it from an ANBU squad leader that came back from a mission a few days ago." Kakashi stood up. "I'm off, Naruto. Oh, and please don't tell anyone that he's coming back…she told me just to tell you." Naruto nodded and watched Kakashi poof away.

"If Grandma Tsunade said he's coming back, it must be true." He smiled at the thought of his best friend returning. Naruto really missed him, even though they didn't get along all the time, he still missed him. He was sick of having dreams of Sasuke leaving all over again. He was tired of the empty place in his heart.

It was true, Naruto Uzumaki was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Nobody knew for sure, but they could tell that the blonde wasn't the same after his raven-haired friend had left.

Naruto noticed that it was getting almost noon-time. _'Lunch.' _He thought before heading home.

* * *

The blonde ninja sat on a chair in his room and stared at the calendar. One day until his birthday, and honestly, he had nothing planned. He didn't want anything planned. Said blonde just wanted to be alone, at the special place he and Sasuke used to sit at, and stare at the clouds. He knew that Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino would all be along to wish him a happy birthday either today or tomorrow. Not to mention bushy brows and his overly-weird sensei, Gai. Along with those thoughts, he got a knock on his door.

"Hi Naruto!" The blonde said happily.

"Hey Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji." Shikamaru nodded, Chouji munched on chips.

"Hey Naruto! Happy birthday!" Chouji said, smiling with crumbs around his mouth.

"Yeah man, you're finally gonna be 18." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Naruto shrugged.

"Have any plans for tomorrow?" Ino asked, dumbly.

"Yeah. I was going to go to that one spot I usually go to." He said, pointing off in one direction.

"Oooh. I forgot. Well, I saw Sakura earlier, she said she'd be by later with Tsunade and Jiraiya."

"Alright. Thanks for coming by guys." Naruto smiled. The three smiled back.

"No problem!"

"Sure thing, man."

"Any time, Naruto." They waved and continued off to do something else, leaving Naruto to his business; which wasn't much at all. He sat down and looked out his window, watching children run and play, adults with bags in their hands, and ninja sprinting off, completeing missions. There was another knock at the door. This time it was Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

"Hey Grandma, Perv, and Sakura!" Naturo smiled.

"Hey Naruto! Happy birthday!" Sakura said, holding out a small box. Naruto took it and opened it.

"Wow this is nice!" It was a small medical kit that she had put together. It held a few bandages, anticeptics, and antidotes. He hugged the pink haired girl. "Thank you!"

"Here, I brought you this." Jiraiya handed Naruto an orange book.

"Perv! You actually think I'm going to read this?" The older man smiled.

"You never know, Naruto, you never know." Naruto shook his head and looked at Tsunade.

"Happy birthday, Naruto. I havn't really had much time to figure out what to get you, and being Hokage and all, you get a free year at Ichiraku." Naruto smiled at the older woman.

"Are you serious!!" He hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you—"

"That's enough!!" She laughed. "You're welcome." The three said good-bye and left the blonde alone, again.

"Hmmm. It's pretty late…I guess bushy brows and his weirdo sensei won't be here until tomorrow." Remembering how odd they were, he groaned. "At the earliest hours of the morning, too." He sighed, stepping into the shower before going to bed.

* * *

Naruto cracked his eyes open at the sound of his door being beat upon. "Ehh..4am? Are they serious?!" The blonde thought that it was the spandex-clad pair, but he opened the door and found different.

"Hello, Naruto." Naruto blinked.

"Wha…" He rubbed his eyes and looked again, thinking that the person before him wasn't real. "Sas…Sasuke?"

"May I come in?" Naruto moved out of the doorframe so that his visitor could come in. "It's nice to see you…"

"Sasuke…Kakashi-sensei said that you'd be back…" His blue eyes followed the trail of moonlight to Sasuke, closing the door, cutting off the light source.

"Did he now?" The raven took a seat on the small couch by the window. "He was always right." Naruto sat next to Sasuke.

"Why'd you decide to come here?" He asked, shakily.

"To wish you a happy birthday." Naruto blushed.

"You remembered…" Sasuke took one of Naruto's tanned hands into his pale one.

"Of course. How could I forget…it's _you _after all." The raven leaned in and kissed Naruto on the cheek, softly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's hand gripped the other's.

"I'm sorry…" Blue eyes met onyx ones.

"Don't be…You left because you had something that you needed to do…It couldn't of been helped." His normally enthusiastic voice was hushed. Sasuke sighed softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of the blonde's hand. They continued to stare at each other until Sasuke moved in, closing the gap between them. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" He kissed Naruto softly on the lips. Naruto's face turned even more scarlet as his lips pressed back. He had wanted to do this to Sasuke for awhile, before he left, and even after he left. Sasuke, apparently, returned the feeling. "I missed you." Naruto's eyes closed again as he pressed his lips against soft, pale ones again. Sasuke had pulled Naruto close to him, causing the two to be pressed against each other. His tongue licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the blonde was happy to give. Naruto gasped softly when the raven's tongue met his, playfully, coaxing it into playing along. They kissed passionately until every single inch had been licked and explored.

Sasuke moved his kisses to Naruto's tanned skin. The blonde ninja arched into his friend's every touch, wishing that this had happened sooner.

"Let's move…to…the bed." Naruto whispered, between soft moans. Sasuke smirked against his neck, picking him up and moving to the bed.

"So, you want this as much as I do then?" Sasuke had noticed the bulge in Naruto's pajama pants. The blonde just nodded at the question while lips met with his neck, nipping and sucking softly. Naruto's lips parted and a string of soft moans escaped them when Sasuke had begun to suck along his collarbone. Tanned hands tugged at Sasuke's shirt, wanting it off so they could explore his torso. With that, both of the boy's shirts were discarded to the floor. Naruto stared for a moment. Sasuke was even more beautiful now than he was before he left. He was still slender, but now he had a little bit of muscle. "See something you like, Naruto?" He smirked. Naruto sat up, kissing Sasuke's chest softly, and then more harsh as the Uchiha's breathing increased. His hand searched and found a nipple, pinching and pulling at it, teasingly while his mouth began to suck on the other one. "Oh Naruto…" His pale hand reached into blonde locks and pulled softly. Naruto's hands found their way to Sasuke's pants, hooking his fingers in the waistband, waiting silently for permission. Sasuke gave it to him, resting his hands on Naruto's, helping him push the pants out of the way. Soon, they joined the shirts on the ground.

Blue eyes looked into dark ones before being closed as Naruto kissed Sasuke, softly.

"Can I?" Were the words spoken before Naruto's mouth was around Sasuke's member, licking and nipping at it softly.

"Naruto…ah, amazing." Tanned hands worked him while he tasted Sasuke, swirling his tongue around. "S-stop. I don't want to…yet." Naruto pulled Sasuke out of his mouth with a soft 'pop'. "Lay down, Naruto." Said blonde did as he was told.

Sasuke's hand slid up Naruto's thigh, making him squirm. The blonde's hand found it's way into raven locks of hair, gripping tightly. "Naruto..." Onyx eyes looked into pools of blue as he began to untie pajama bottoms, sliding them off, slowly.  
"Sasuke...stop teasing..." Sasuke just smirked and licked his lips at the sight of Naruto's length. The blonde was really aroused. "S-see something you like?" Naruto breathed out softly, mocking the words that Sasuke had said earlier.

"Yeah, actually I do." With those words, Sasuke's hand wrapped around the arousal and stroked it gently. Naruto gasped and thrust his hips violently at the touch.

"Sasuke…ah, that feels good, nhh." Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke had licked him up one side and down the other, smirking the whole time. He opened his cerulean eyes to see three fingers in his face.

"Suck." Was his command, and he obeyed. Naruto's tongue circled the fingers, coating them thoroughly with saliva before Sasuke took them out. "You're sure you want this?"

"Sasuke," he breathed heavily, "I've wanted this ever since that time we kissed." Sasuke smirked and stuck one finger into Naruto. "That feels funny."

"Just relax, okay?" Sasuke moved his finger around, feeling inside of his new lover. Adding a second finger, he heard Naruto take a sharp breath in. "Relax, it'll feel weird, okay?" His pale fingers began to scissor, stretching the blonde. Once Sasuke thought that Naruto was ready, he inserted another finger, stretching and preparing. Sasuke began to thrust his fingers inside of the blonde.

"S-Sasuke!! That's, ah, great." The onyx-eyed boy continued to move his hand, causing Naruto to moan his name softly.

"I think you're ready." Sasuke reached into his pants pocket on the floor, retrieving a small bottle that he unscrewed and poured into his hand. Coating himself with the substance, he watched Naruto watch him. Once he thought he was ready, Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs and placed them on his shoulders, positioning himself at the blonde's entrance. "It'll hurt." His words were soft and reassuring. Sasuke moved gently into Naruto, pausing when he squirmed in pain. Half-way in, a tear rolled down Naruto's cheek. "I'll stop if you want." The raven said, kissing away the tear.

"No. Keep going." Naruto smiled softly while Sasuke continued to push in, stopping once he was all the way in, giving the younger ninja time to adjust to the intrusion inside of him. "Move." Sasuke moved out, slamming back into Naruto.

"Naruto, you're tight." Sasuke moaned, moving in and out at a slow pace.

"Duh," was all Naruto could say before Sasuke had found the spot he had hit earlier with his fingers. "Right, ah, there!" Sasuke began to angle himself so that every time he thrust in, he'd hit the spot, making Naruto call his name.

"F-faster!" Naruto moaned. The raven began to move faster, causing the bed to hit the wall, softly though. Sasuke looked down and noticed that Naruto was still aroused. Absentmindedly, he reached down and began to stoke Naruto in time with his thrusts. "S-Sasuke!"

"N-ah-ruto…" He knew that the blonde would be coming soon, so he began to thrust more wildly into him.

"I'm gonna…"

"No need to announce it, I know." Sasuke smirked and watched Naruto's face become pleasure stricken as his seed shot onto his chest. The raven came soon after, calling Naruto's name. Pulling out, he collapsed onto Naruto. Said blonde snuggled to Sasuke. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately.

"Happy birthday, dobe." Naruto smiled, not really minding the nickname that he had longed to hear.

"Thanks, teme." The two snuggled together, falling asleep after a few shared kisses.

* * *

Yeah…lol reviews? Constructive criticism? You likey? (Probably not.) Thanks for reading?


	2. Chapter 2

It's short, crappy, and explains some of the questions that people asked.

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping. _Was that a dream? _He thought as he rolled over, bumping into something. "Heh, I guess it wasn't." He smiled to himself.

"Morning, Naruto." Dark eyes were clouded with sleep.

"Morning, Sasuke." The blonde smiled, happy that his 4am encounter happened. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto and kissed him softly. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke's hand stroked the blonde's arm softly.

"Will you be leaving again?" His blue eyes looked at his lover's face.

"It wouldn't be right of me to take away your birthday present, now would it." Sasuke smiled at the boy in his arms. Naruto smiled back at him, sighing happily.

"You're the best birthday present ever."

See? What did I tell you?


End file.
